Talk:Krypt Monster
Personal Opinion I hate this thing. I open the map up and go one by one in order now to avoid this thing. Scares the crap out of me, I jump easily... --Azeruth 03:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) This thing scares you? It hasn't scared me,I just laugh at it.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) "I jump easily..." Did you miss that part? When it first happened it was midnight and no one knew about it. Of course I'm jumping. My TV's loud and it screams at you. --Azeruth 03:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,I see that you jump easily as for me I just stared and laughed,maybe you should turn the sound down.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) Sadly I can't, my dad got us off-brand HD TV's for XMas...so it's at the lowest it can go...and it sounds like it's near max xD --Azeruth 03:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ouch,that's not very helpful.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) Could someone please change the trivia on this. The wording feels childish and amateurish. Saying that some fans are too scared to go back in is just silly (even if there are those people out there) and the line 'this is the first time the creators have done this' is just so clumsy. How about you change it,if you feel it doesn't fit your standards? (Hangingmanpeter0 03:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) Didn't know I could. I just thought I'd leave a note for somebody who moderates these pages. It's alright,we are on the job just be careful on what you add,and take away.(Hangingmanpeter0 04:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC)) Ok, thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Well, guys, as i said on the Krypt Monster wall, to reduce the chance of our friends appearance, simply go to the map and click on the area you wanna unlock things from, it will take you to the next locked grave when you do it like this, and the monster do not appear on the map screen :P first time i saw him, i didnt get scared, but 2nd time he appeard, i were 100% ready for him and just waited. that was the only time he scared me so far xD next time, i'll make sure not to pay attention again xD thats why it didnt scare me the first time :P i know, its wierd. but so am i :P -Storm Funsoms your story on Krypt monster Tell me your story of when you first saw the Krypt monter (H4xHer0) I heard about it on forums just before getting this game, but the bloody thing has a knack for popping up just as you drop your guard so to speak. I keep going in reminding myself that it's likely to pop up at some point, but it only happens just when my mind is letting the thought drift and then 'gah', there it is. Quan Chi's pet and he was unlocked by Quan Chi in the krypt and made him a house which Scorpion destroyed and now hes homelss and bored so he scares the hell out of people XD Scorp zero 05:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I had just beaten all of Story Mode, been in the Krypt for a long time, finished the one with the torture devices and the hanging people, went into the Bloodmarsh. After a couple of opens, RAWR! and I was freaking out. It was midnight, I was tired, and had no idea it was coming. It came back in the Deadlands while I roamed around after a couple of minutes. I think it only appears if you roam the Krypt, so I open the map, click on the zone, and just go in numerical order. --Azeruth 18:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : lol, I can't wait to see this. I haven't got the game yet. My 360's red ringed me three times now so I gotta get a new one... after I get a few spare parts for my AR-15. SmokeSound off! 20:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : The Krypt was one of the first things I checked when I got the game, while I was still reading instructions on what it does on screen, the Krypt Monster just popped up and I was very confused. 22:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC)Roxas Oh man oh man oh man - so I've been in the krypt six, seven times before? And for long periods at that, mind you. Never once heard about this gnarly little dude, never saw it coming. Already I was spamming buttons whenever I was getting something, the visceral and frankly grotesque krypt system having me slightly on edge. : A litle backstory here - I'm the kid who screamed at the pop ups in the haunted mansion at disney world. I'm also the pre-teen who cowered at the pop ups in the haunted mansion at disney world. I have an honorable mention in the club of adults who still bite their lip nervously, look down to the floor and shut their eyes upon going by those blasted pop ups in the haunted mansion at disney world. In high school, I stopped going to blacksheep when it was still a cool site, I even avoided newgrounds for awhile after one flash-terror. Throughout all of high school I never made it through Ravenholm in Half Life 2 - I had to put it off until college. I take jumpy to a whole new level, but hey, nothing I can do about it but laugh about this quirk! Suddenly, as I'm crawling through the blood marsh to find anything over 1240 - basically, fatalities, this screaming little prankster howls in my ears, speakers to either side of my head surrounding me in a terrible shriek sending me a good six inches out of my chair, my voice shifting into a high alto for several seconds as I assume a cowarding position. Pressing 'circle' never seemed so important in my life, and now Top Gear (UK, not that US junk) is what my ps3 will be used for until daylight. Why couldn't it have been toasty? Ah well, least it'll provide everyone else with a chuckle! Now that it's happened once, now that I can say I've been through Boon's little prank, I wish there was a coward's way out. It is a fabulous prank, I think overall I'm amused, but....once is more than enough. And I know I have some fatalities to find still :\ Subsmoke 02:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC)ScardycatSmoke i had just finished the story mode and had over 100,000 Koins. but i always play with the laptop by my side to chat with friends. so, when i didnt pay attention, i heard a funny sound and saw something on the screen(it appeared on the same time i unlocked a grave), i thought it was supose to appear like that then, and it didnt scare me(fun fact: i play in a cinema room. the wall is my screen and i got suround sound and it was in the middle of the nigth and the room was dark). 2nd time he appeared, i was ready for him and just waited for him to come, that was the only time he scared me xD(this happend the day after the 1st time he appeard) next time, i'll make sure not to pay attention again xP that workd pretty much better :P -Storm Funsoms yeah that worked for me and my friend, exactly like it happened to you XD GunBlazer 17:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) First time entering the Krypt. Rich as hell ( I was well far into the game at that point ) and in a mere 6 FUCKING SECONDS the fucker got me. I even knew about this little shit before hand. I'm a very jumpy person. I've watched the Exorcist many times, but when I come across a screamer that has that little possesed bitch in it, I still jump. Smokeman140 04:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Anti Monster code. Can we confirm this? Does it work? :That was vandalism. SmokeSound off! 12:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : :the game was never meant for anyone but people above 18 years. i think they wanted to make sure of that after the last game(Mortal Kombat vs DC universe), so they made it the most brutal and mature game of all the prev games. but it should be possible to remove the monster, but not from the in-game. unless a hacker hack the game and try to remove the concept, the sound will still pop up as if the monster still was there, but there is no point in removing the screming, since the backrounds sound is screams of dying people. or if a add-on were made to block the script of the monster to appear, that would allow players to walk the krypt with no fear. but that would cause a chance of the game to crash, even damage the game or the platform. but as i started, the game was never meant for people under 18. and the MK vs DCU got some bad comments from fans of the serie(while good comments from childrens), so they wanted to make sure that the MK vs DCU only was a 1 time appearance for the children. for the fans who fear the monster, i realy hope for your best that a hacker will make a non-official Krack/add-on -SF Don't Bash Oscer! The krypt monster is my friend. My wife and I were exploring content when it jumped up. It kinda glitched (I think), whenever it popped up it was silent, but after the half second it shrieked while dropping away. It looked like we scared him more than he scared us. We had a great laugh and decided to call him Oscer (with a 'C'). He's just lost, don't bash him too hard. :D Mason Jones 22:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) m. Jones He does give you koins when he appears so that's nice. Jaydenyeah (talk) 20:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Jaydenyeah Gender Is he an actual he? I mean, does it ever say its a guy? I think it's female, in the Flesh Pits concept, it has breasts. 19:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's a pretty flat-chested girl by MK standards if it is. I don't think it has an official gender. --Azeruth 19:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :where is the concept art in the krypt? (H4xHer0) :: ::Here's the "Flesh Pits Mutant" concept art render. The creature also appears in the background of the Flesh Pits hence the name, but what's interesting is that within the game's file she's refer to as "Clone A". The other creatures in the Flesh Pits arena are clones 'B' thru 'F', some looking a lot like Mileena, so it can be inferred that she is a an early Kitana/Tartakan clone. Evil Jerk 05:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::The connection to Mileena is a great point. There IS evidence of tarkatan blood, such as the spikes on the forearms. Plus the face/head does seem to display both human and tarkatan features. And those are definitely breasts, MK standards or not. -Rm2kking 06:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have those when it pops up though. --Azeruth 15:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention the one they added looks completely different from that. No spikes are the arms. No chest. --Azeruth 16:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : Here is the full image used for the screamer. It makes it clearer that it's female. Spikes can be seen on the right forearm. Growths on the right shoulder, spiked ears, and holes in the cheeks match the concept art. The cone shaped head can't really be seen in the concept art, but it can be seen in the low poly Flesh Pits background model. I can post pics of the background model to support, as well for the other clones. Evil Jerk 19:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Adding the cleared up version of the Krypt Monster when it appears ingame shows me the chest droop like in the render. I still don't want to say it's a girl though. We really don't know what it is. I'm willing to add to the full render part of the trivia that it appears to be female. --Azeruth 20:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Why are you unwilling to say it's female? Does it really matter? There's ample evidence to support it being a failed attempt at Mileena, and it's really just a screamer anyway, so why the reluctance? The breasts clear the whole matter up, in my opinion. -Rm2kking 01:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I've been wondering... 03:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) So Im trying to figure out something, can anyone tell me that the Krypt Monster appears more than one while in the Krypt? Or just once? It depends some people have said they encountered it once and it never popped up again some people say it happens regularly and some people say they've never encountered it i've had it happen to me twice so the factor of it appearing is completely random Kabalfan620 03:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) What if... What if you where in the Krypt and one day the Krypt Monster came up and gave you the middle finger? what would you do and how whould you react? :D I would cut the things head off. Stupid monster. I'd do scorpion's fatality.he's a creepy retard.get a life krypt monster! Why?!?! I HATE THIS THING!!! Josh The Biker (talk) 18:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC)